Twelve Seasons
by SohmaAkira
Summary: With the year approaching its end, Takagi Junichirou decided to release a new project titled 'Twelve Seasons'. Will the idols be able to achieve the goals set by their president? A future collaboration with the other writers of the Imas fanfic community.
1. Prologue

The year was close to an end as it prepared for winter. It was the same day as usual at 765 Productions, as the idols and their two producers were working hard to aim for Top Idol. It was almost time for the idols to go home, so all of them had gathered at the office before leaving the agency.

Everyone was doing their usual activities by then.

Yukiho was busy getting tea for the others, with the always diligent Yayoi helping her. She was pouring the tea into the teacups with a happy smile as usual.

Ritsuko was busy helping the Futami twins revise their homework. The twins were having a hard time with their Mathematics, so they asked Ritsuko to teach them. It wasn't a fun time for them as they were taught how to solve algebra questions by the Demon General. They were almost ready to give up as they continued with their homework.

Azusa and Takane were sitting at a sofa while looking at fashion magazines together; the two pointed their fingers at anything that they found fancy. Piles of magazines were lined up at the coffee table in front of them.

Iori was arguing with Makoto about the event that they did together earlier; they were supposed to take part in an event that required one to do an action based on the words shown on the card. The other couldn't see the card and had to rely on his partner to answer the question. During that event, Iori was tasked to do the actions, while Makoto answered them. In the end, Iori couldn't do some of the actions based on the words on the card, leaving the two of them to get last place at the end.

"You were supposed to lie down on the ground and wriggle your body like a worm. Was that so hard, Iori?!" Makoto raised her voice.

"How can I afford getting myself dirtied? Plus, I have my pride as the daughter of the president of the Minase Group. I have to keep my image, you know!" Iori retorted, flipping her hair as she finished.

Even though the noise in the agency was quite loud, Miki was just sleeping soundly on the sofa, mumbling something about her dream that she was having.

"Mmm… Honey, Miki wants another onigiri…"

Meanwhile, Hibiki was busy playing with her pet hamster, Hamzou. The playful hamster was scurrying around her body, which made her ticklish. However, Hibiki didn't mind and continued to let it do as it pleased.

Haruka and Chihaya were discussing about the new song that they had to perform a few days later. Chihaya was talking about ideas to make the music more appealing to the audience while Haruka was happily listening to her suggestions while taking a bite from her homemade cookies.

In the midst of them all, their producer, was busy handling all of the paperwork about the idols' events.

He was the busiest of them all. Since the idols had become more famous, that meant that a lot of entertainment agencies were searching for them to appear on music lives, events, talk shows, variety shows, and many more…

He also had to pencil in the events' times on his notebook. If there was a clash between the events, he had to call the entertainment agency responsible for one of the events and cancel it.

It was hard work, but he didn't mind.

After all, he was doing the best he can to support these idols and help them become top idols.

While everyone was doing their own thing, their president, Takagi Junichirou, stepped out from his office. Faking a slight cough from his mouth, he got the attention from all of the idols and staff.

"Everyone, I have something to announce."

"What is it, Shachou?" The producer stopped his work and asked while approaching him.

"As you know, we're nearing towards the end of the year. To celebrate the welcoming a new year. I have decided to release a new project."

"Eh!?" Everyone gasped in unison.

Though they were showing surprised looks on their faces, they were extremely happy with the news. Amidst all the chattering by everyone, the president coughed again, getting back their attention.

"The new project will be a concert being held in the Tokyo Dome. Everyone will perform there in New Year's Eve next year. However…"

Hearing the project, everyone was okay with the thought of having a concert at New Year's Eve. But the next words that the president said would leave them shocked…

"…The songs that you guys are going to perform are to be songs that are written by you all, the idols themselves."

Everyone gasped in unison again, this time louder that the previous one.

"The songs will be about the 12 months of the year. You all have until the December next year to write a song and perform it on stage. Each one of you idols will chose a month and write a song based on it. Do you all understand?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, I'll be going back to my office. See you all tomorrow."

Junichirou then went back to his office, leaving the others to discuss about the project.

"Which month will you choose, Yukiho?" Makoto asked her.

"W-Well, maybe I'll take December, since it's my birthday after all..." Yukiho replied shyly.

The discussion about who got which month lasted quite long. In the end, the producer heard their suggestions one by one and wrote a list before announcing which idols get which month.

"Alright. Takane will get January while February will be Chihaya. From March onwards it will be Yayoi, Haruka, Ami and Mami, Ritsuko, Azusa, Makoto, Iori, Hibiki, Miki and Yukiho. Do we all agree on this?"

"Yes!" All of them agreed happily.

"All right. I hope you all will be able to achieve your goal. Let's work together! 765Pro…"

"Fight on!"

* * *

_Alright. If you have read the story, here's the deal. I'm looking for other writers that will help me with this project. The songs will be closely tied with the songs from the 'Twelve Season' series that was released when Puchimasu was airing. If you're interested about taking this project, please send me a message. I'll be really grateful if there are 11 other writers who want to collaborate with me on this._


	2. Princess Snow White

It was a cold winter night in the middle of January as the year began anew. Pure, white snow was still falling down from the dark blue night sky, the cold breezy air flowing through the atmosphere as everyone walked along the streets of Tokyo. Everyone was heavily dressed from top to bottom to prevent the cold from getting into their minds. In the midst of the cold winter in Tokyo, there was a silver haired idol who was pondering about her goal…

"What should I write for the song?"

Shijou Takane was at the 765Pro office thinking about the song that she had to write for the goal that their president, Takagi Junichirou planned. They had to each write a song for their respective months and perform them at New Years Eve at the end of the year. Takane was assigned to write a song that fits the theme of January.

Though nothing could stand in the way of the silver haired idol, she was having a hard time thinking up the lyrics for the song. She was lost in her thoughts, not noticing that the producer was serving a cup of green tea to her.

"Working hard?"

As soon as she heard the producer's voice, she came back to her senses and turned her attention towards him.

"Oh, it's you, Producer."

Putting her pen down, she reached her hands towards the porcelain cup and sipped the tea. The producer looked at the sheet of paper to check her progress, only to find out that it is blank.

"Having hard time thinking up of a song?"

"I can't think up of a perfect way to describe January…"

Takane placed her cup on the table and frowned. Looking at her sad face, the producer smiled and said,

"Don't worry, I know you can do it."

After that, he left Takane and continued doing his work. As he was typing in the documents in his computer, the Futami twins, Ami and Mami, appeared from behind and surprised him.

"Hello, Onii-chan! What are you doing?"

Taken aback by surprise, the producer jumped from his chair. The two then laughed and did a hi-five for their success in surprising him. The producer regained his composure and continued typing, showing an annoyed face.

"I'm just recording everyone's schedules. By the way, have you two finished your homework yet?

"Of course we did!"

"By the way, Ohime-chin is really working hard."

Mami pointed at Takane who didn't notice anything and was placing her pen on her ear while thinking.

"You two will also have to do this eventually."

"We know."

"It isn't time yet right? We can do it later!"

While the producer was still typing on the computer, the twins were fooling around, before they realized something important.

"By the way, Ohime-chin's birthday is next week, right?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't celebrate it that openly…"

"Nii-chan! What are you going to give Ohime-chin for her birthday?"

Thinking about this, he stopped writing and thought for a while. At that time, the twins gave him an amazing idea.

"I know, why don't we give her an idea for her song?"

"That's a great idea, Ami!"

"Well then, any good ideas, you two?"

After the two thought for a while, they discovered a magazine on Kotori's table. The cover was showing a snow resort that was well acclaimed by many critics. It seemed that the magazine was showcasing the best vacation spots during winter season.

Ami quickly took the magazine and showed it to the producer.

"Let's go on a trip, producer!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"W-Wait a minute, you all have work to do! Plus, we don't have that much money…"

Just at that time, Kotori came out from the president's office and heard the three talking about the trip.

"Oh, just in time, Producer. Actually, the director from 'Let's go! Travelling!' called and asked if we can have 5 idols to film a show about the snow resort."

"And there it is! Let's go, Nii-chan!"

Excited at the thought of going on a trip, the twins each grabbed the producer's hand and shook them. Looking at their happy and eager faces, the producer had no choice but to finally give in.

"A-Alright then, let's see if I can ask two more. But remember, we're going there to film a show, so don't get too excited."

""Yay!""

As the twins jumped in joy and left the producer to his work, he gazed at the magazine before putting it on his desk, continuing with his work as usual.

Six days passed since then. In the end, it was decided that the twins, Takane, Hibiki and Yayoi would be joining the show. Since the resort was situated at Hokkaido, they had to take a plane before riding a train there to their destination.

Though there were guests inside the train, that didn't prevent the usual lively atmosphere of the 765 Pro idols.

"Come one, Yayoicchi! Pick a card!"

"Umm… I'll take this one."

"Yes! She got the old maid! Hive five, Ami!"

"Yay!"

Hibiki, Yayoi and the Futami twins were playing old maid to pass the time. At the time, the Futami twins are winning, with each holding two cards. Hibiki was closing in with 6 cards, while Yayoi got 9, including the old maid she got from Mami. Though they were making a big ruckus inside the cabin, the other guests didn't mind the noise.

Meanwhile, the producer was at the opposite end from their seats, watching them with a smile. Takane, on the other hand, was snacking on a bento she bought from the station. Though it was usual to see Takane eating, she had a blank expression while she was eating, due to her mind devoting on the song. The producer saw this and had a worried expression on his face.

At that moment, his mind was thinking,

"Could we really pull this off?"

Before they left for the filming of the show, the idols that were going, except Takane, had a meeting with the producer the day before to discuss about Takane's birthday.

" Nii-chan, about Ohime-chin's birthday present…"

"Yeah?"

"We were thinking if…"

As the twins let him in on the plan, the producer was surprised by this idea.

"B-But, do we have to do this?"

"Come on, Nii-chan! Don't you want Ohime-chin to be happy?"

"Yeah! Please, Nii-chan!"

"Okay…"

"We'll help too, so don't worry, Producer!"

"U-Un! Let's do this!"

As the train reached their destination, a wonderful sight awaited them to see. Mountains big and tall were piled behind the resort, covered with a lot of pine trees and snow. Facilities for skiing can be seen on the background, with a skiing lane and a ski lift. Tourists were already flocking the resort, wearing their winter clothing and having fun skiing or throwing snowballs at each other.

The twins saw this and got overly excited. They quickly ran to the snow-filled field and quickly threw snowballs at each other, one by one. Deciding that everyone else should also have fun, they also threw the snowballs at the other guys.

"Hey, cut it out, you two!"

Most of the snowballs were aimed at the producer as he wiped the snow off his suit. Feeling the cold temperature from the snowballs, he was eager to get inside and warm himself up.

"Come on, let's go inside. The filming staff are waiting for us."

""Okay!""

As they went in the inn, the staff were already waiting for them. With cameramen standing by at the counter and the director standing beside them, the filming had already started.

Though they were surprised by the sudden filming, they kept their composure and went on.

"Wow, the lobby is so large!"

The twins were the first to compliment the inn as they looked at every inch of the lobby.

"Yeah, and it's giving me a soft and warm when I come here. It's perfect for escaping the cold outside!"

"I can't wait how our room looks like!"

"I agree."

"Ok! Cut!"

As the cameramen put their camera down, the director approached them with a big grin on his face. He was in his 30's and had brownish gray hair. He sported a green beret and was wearing heavy clothing. He was easily distinguished by other people because of his dark sunglasses and a peculiar cross-shaped scar on his face.

"Yo! Good job on the surprised filming, you guys!"

"Yeah, we were pretty shocked when we saw cameras inside the inn so fast."

"Think of it as a test! By the way, the name's Mikoda Gen. Just Gen is fine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm the producer for the idols of 765 Pro."

The two introduced themselves as they exchanged handshakes at each other. After glaring at the producer from top to bottom, Gen smiled and said,

"Un. You look like a good guy. I like that."

"Huh?"

Looking surprised, a cameraman who was filming the scene approached the producer and said,

"Oh, that's how Gen works. All of us were hand-picked by him. He has the ability to see if someone is suited to the job. He's a famous guy, you know? Every show he's ever produced had really high viewer ratings!"

"Wow, that's amazing…"

Hearing praise from the staff, Gen waved his hands in disagreement and said,

"Nah, it's nothing. I've been with great people from the beginning, and that's why I could direct such good shows. It's got nothing to do with me, okay?"

"He always says that."

The staff laughed together as Gen turned around and shouted furiously.

"Come on guys, pull yourselves together! Alright! Let's wreck the ratings!"

Even though they were scolded, the staff just continued smiling and replied,

"Yes, Director!"

Turning back to face the idols and the producer, Gen pointed towards the stairs and said,

"So, I want you guys to go to your rooms. We'll film some footage there."

"Alright."

After Gen and the staff left for upstairs, Hibiki whispered with a scared look on her face,

"Hey, that guy kinda looks like a gangster, right?"

"Yeah… He looks scary…"

"Don't mind that. Let's just go. I think he's a great guy."

""Okay!""

The day continued with the filming of the show. They were asked to film the footage of the inn for the day. They introduced the hot springs and the food served. Everyone was great in the filming, except for Takane, who would sometimes space out into the sky or frowned during the filming process. The others had to try to keep Takane's mind occupied with the show.

As dusk settled in, everyone was finished the first part of filming. After everyone kept the equipment away, Gen approached the producer with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Hey, can we have a word?"

"S-Sure…"

The producer was already sweating like bullets when Gen wanted to talk to him. That's because his face looked so scary that it could even scare the yakuza away.

When they arrived at the lounge in the lobby, both of them sat down on the sofa. Putting away his sunglasses and showing his red pupils looking like a wolf looking for prey, he asked with a low but intimidating voice.

"Hey, what's with that girl back there? She looked like a unhappy guest here. Is she trying to sabotage the show?"

Feeling a killer aura emanating from Gen's body, the producer hesitated for a while before telling the truth.

"Y-You see, she's been trying for a way to write a song. She was chosen as the first one to write a song and she was trying not to dampen everyone's hopes…"

After hearing the rest of the story from the producer, Gen put his sunglasses back on and sighed before saying,

"So, it's like this, huh?"

"That's right. It's her birthday tomorrow and I was thinking if you could help us with her present. Please consider this!"

After a moment of silence, Gen slammed the table in front of them with all of his might, scaring everyone in the lobby with a large 'THUNK' sound. He then glared at the producer before smiling and answered,

"Of course I'll do it, if it's for the show."

"Thank you very much!"

"You know, you're a pretty good guy. Looks like I was right in my decision. Okay, here's the plan…"

The night continued with the two of them exchanging ideas. Meanwhile, the idols were already ready for bed.

"Wow, today was fun, isn't it, Mami?"

"Un, it was really fun, Ami!"

"The food here is very tasty too!"

"And the hot springs really loosen you up!"

Yayoi, Hibiki and twins were at their rooms chatting about how good the inn was. They were chatting with smiles on their faces. However, Takane was nowhere to be seen.

"Sigh, looks like Ohime-chin left to see the moon. I wonder if things would go well tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Mami! Nii-chan will definitely think of a way!"

"Yeah! The producer will definitely think of a way to cheer her up!"

"Alright then, let's look forward to tomorrow!"

""Oh!""

The next day was scheduled to film the outside of the inn and show the facilities there. The five idols readied themselves and went outside. Surprisingly, the producer was nowhere to be seen as they reached the entrance of the ski lift.

"Hmm, Nii-chan's late…"

"Maybe he had something to do?"

After waiting for him for a while, the staff eventually arrived, with no sign of the producer with them. Gen, who was looking at the mountains, roared,

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

""Oh!""

The idols had no choice but to shout alongside them awkwardly. Yayoi approached Gen and asked,

"Director, have you seen the producer?"

Pulling out a cigarette stick, which happened to be a candy and sticking it onto his mouth, Gen replied with a smile,

"Oh, I've sent that guy to do an errand. You'll know what it is later. Now come on, you guys are skiing next."

As they rode the ski lift, Yayoi closed her eyes while hugging closely to Hibiki.

"It's going to be alright, Yayoi! Just don't look down!"

"Okay…"

"Wow, we're really high up!"

"Yeah, makes me wonder what will happen if we were to fall down from here?"

Yayoi then let out another shriek as the Futami twins snickered at Yayoi's fear of heights. Meanwhile, Takane was still deep in thought, looking at snow-filled mountains below them. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't listen to what the others said. They couldn't help but sigh at this sight.

When they arrived at the end of their destination, the first thing they saw was,

"H-Hey there, I am the prince of this resort. W-Welcome, ladies."

A young man who was riding on a white horse appeared in front of them. He was wearing a white mask and his clothes were very elegant. But judging by his clothing he must be very cold due to his thin clothing and the freezing weather.

The idols who saw this laughed at the man's appearance, except for Takane. But more importantly…

"Hahaha! What are you doing dressed like that, Producer?"

"Yeah, that outfit makes you hilarious, haha!"

They were able to see through the producer's disguise that quickly. Gen had no choice but to stop the filming and approached them.

"Wow, I had no idea you guys would learn the secret to the Resort Prince. Oh well, looks like the joke is over, huh Producer?"

The producer, who couldn't help but sigh at his appearance, removed his mask and shown himself to everyone. With an apologetic look on his face, he said,

"Looks like I was found out. There's a reason why I had to wear this outfit, though."

"Yeah. Then staff told us that they need a mascot to attract customers to the resort. And what better way to introduce a hot prince to swoon the girls over here?"

"Because of that, I had no choice but to help the resort. I'll only be wearing this during the filming process, and I'll go back to being your producer in no time."

The idols nodded their heads in agreement. It was that time when Takane started to pay attention to her surroundings. Gen saw this and said,

"Alright. No blurting out the identity of the Resort Prince, okay? Now, let's continue with the filming."

As the cameras began rolling, the producer went back to being the Resort Prince, wearing back his mask and held Takane's hand before bowing down and sais,

"Well then, shall we ski, my princess?"

Takane was so surprised at this scene that her face began to blush. The other idols saw this and just went with the flow.

Meanwhile, Gen slowly approached the other idols and whispered,

"So, you guys know the plan, right? Let's make her happy for today."

""Okay!""

The day continued with them skiing down the mountains. For unknown reasons, Takane was very happy when she was skiing with the producer. She was smiling and laughing the whole time as they rode down the slopes together.

The other idols had no choice but to leave the two of them alone and have fun themselves. The filming still continued, as Gen watched the scene with a glare on his face.

Soon after, it was time for them to see one of the resort's attractions, the Skyscraper Castle. All of them walked through the forest, the producer holding his hands together with Takane. The other idols looked on with glee as they walked alongside Gen and the filming crew. The cameramen were filming the scene with the same feeling with the other idols. As Gen made a signal, the others left the two alone, while the producer led Takane and walked the other path from the crew.

Takane was oblivious to her surroundings until they arrived at a cottage. As they went inside, they can see that the interior was giving a very warm aura. Letting Takane sit down, the producer took off his mask and said with a smile,

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, producer. You have given me an idea what to write for the song. However, why would you do this?"

Hearing Takane's question, the producer scratched his head and replied,

"Well, you look like you were in trouble, and helping you out are what producers do, right? By the way, there's one more thing I would like to show you…"

As they left the cottage and went to the Skyscraper Castle, they culd see a banner hanging on the entrance:

'Happy Birthday, Princess Snow White."

Looking at the banner with a surprised look on her face, Takane finally knew what was going on. After climbing up the stairs to the top, they found the crew and the other idols standing in front of them with a birthday cake which wrote the words 'Happy Birthday, Takane!'

"Happy Birthday, Takane!"

"Yeah, congrats on your birthday, Ohime-chin!"

"You guys…"

Overflowing with tears, Takane walked towards the idols and hugged them, with the producer looking at them from behind. Afterwards, he approached Gen and bowed before thanking him.

"Thank you, Gen. It's thanks to you that Takane has regained her usual self. I'm sorry for ruining our filming schedule."

Gen merely shook his head, and patted the producer on the back while saying,

"You're the one who made it happen, Producer. By the way, it's fine. Besides, we've already got a lot of nice footage from today's filming, so I reckon that we'll have a high rating on the show. "

Turning around to face his crew, he shouted from the top of his voice,

"Alright, guys! We're done with filming. Great work!"

The crew sighed with relief as they heard that. Putting down their equipment, they ended up celebrating Takane's birthday.

A few days later, at the 765 Pro agency…

"Wow, so this is the show that you guys were talking about, huh?"

All of the idols, including their president, Juunichirou Takagi, Kotori and the producer were watching the show that Takane and the others were in. it looked like the show was focused around making girls princesses and finding their own prince and creating a new fairy tale. Most of the footage was Takane spending the together with the Resort Prince, aka the producer.

"Ara, Takane's so lucky to find a prince."

Azusa smiled as she saw the footage, Makoto focused her attention on the prince and wondered,

"Hey, doesn't that guy look a lot like Producer?"

After looking at the screen for a while, the other idols then screamed as they finally knew the truth.

"Eh, so you were the prince, Producer?"

"Haha, looks like the cat's out of the bag…"

"Aw, why didn't you take Miki along, honey? We could have spent some time there on our own!"

"Hey, calm down, you guys…"

As the atmosphere got livelier, Takane was alone in another room, as she placed the paper down on the table and smiled before exiting the room.

The words that were written on top of the paper was,

'Princess Snow White'

* * *

_Okay, I promised you guys that I would write every month, and here it is. There's a reason why I decided to write on this day. That's right, our silver haired idol, Takane's birthday is today. (or maybe yesterday, sorry) Not only that, her VA 's birthday is on that day too. So Happy Birthday, Yumi Hara!_

_Ok, back to business. Next month will be Chihaya's story, so look forward to it!_


End file.
